I'm a Psycho (Jaeyong)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Jaehyun adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi korbannya adalah seorang wanita. Karena dia memang hanya menerima, target seorang wanita. Tapi suatu ketika Jaehyun di haruskan membunuh seorang Pria bernama Lee Taeyong oleh Boss nya. Akankah Jaehyun menerima pekerjaan itu?/ Jaehyun x Taeyong! Jaeyong! BXB! Yaoi! Gay! Boys Love! BL!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"_Terjadi pembunuhan di salah satu apartemen XX yang berada di daerah gangnam. Seperti yang kita ketahui akhir-akhir ini, Korea sedang di gemparkan dengan seorang pembunuh barcode. Kali ini yang menjadi target nya adalah, seorang Mahasiswi di salah satu Universitas Kyunghee bernama Kim Yerim. Yerim di temukan tewas di atas ranjang nya dengan kondisi tanpa berbusana dengan mulut yang tersumpal dengan pakaian dalam, tidak lupa juga di pergelangan tangannya terdapat barcode yang di ukir dengan sangat rapih..."_

Taeyong mematikan televisi yang berada di depannya denggan decakan yang kencang.

"Wahh bukankah ini sangat gila?"

"Apanya yang gila?" Tanya seorang teman Taeyong bernama Yuta.

"Hey kau memperhatikan berita yang tadi tidak?"

"Pembunuhan itu?"

Taeyong mengangguk lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku jadi merasa ketakutan"

Yuta terkekeh kecil. "Hey Taeyong, bagian mana yang harus kau takuti? Rata-rata korbannya adalah seorang wanita, sedangkan kau berjenis kelamin pria, jadi kenapa harus takut akan hal itu?"

"Hey, psikopat gila seperti dia mana mungkin memandang _gender_?"

Yuta nampak berfikir, lalu setelahnya menatap Taeyong dengan serius. "Tapi sepertinya kau memang harus berhati-hati"

Taeyong mulai menatap Yuta dengam sorot mata ketakutan. "Kan apa ku bilang? Bukan Cuma aku saja, kau juga harus berhati-hati. Kita harus berhati-hati"

Yuta menggeleng cepat. "Tidak-tidak, yang harus berhati-hati hanya kau. Karena kau mirip seperti perempuan"

Setelahnya tawa Yuta pecah, apalagi saat melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya dengan bibirnya yang tertekuk ke bawah.

..

**Tbc**

**..**

**Dateng dateng bukannya nerusin ff yang lain malah nambah utang ff lagi. :"(((**

**Jangan berharap lebih ff ini bakalan bagus yaa, karena ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff semacem ini.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING! ADA ADEGAN KEKERASAN FISIK, JADI BILA TAK SUKA BISA LANGSUNG DI SKIP!**

**..**

Jaehyun membawa dua keranjang buah dengan ukuran besar di masing-masing tangannya.

Setelahnya dia memasuki sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas, saat sedang berjalan di halaman rumah itu dia sudah disambut dengan sebuah senyuman seorang wanita dengan paras ayu nya.

"Jaehyun, kau datang?"

Jaehyun berlari kecil, lalu meletakan keranjang buahnya di lantai, lantas memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat. "Bagaimana kabar mu, bu?"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

"Pekerjaan ku sangat menguras waktu akhir-akhir ini bu. Maafkan aku, ah ini aku membawa buah untuk anak-anak"

"Masuk lah kedalam, anak-anak sangat merindukanmu"

Jaehyun tersenyum lantas berjalan masuk kedalam rumah itu, saat kakinya baru menapaki tepat di depan pintu, dia sudah disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dari anak-anak yang merindukan sosoknya.

"Kenapa _oppa_ baru datang sekarang?"

"_Hyung_ apa orang dewasa sesibuk itu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengacak surai anak-anak tersebut. "Maafkan aku. Pekerjaan ku sangat banyak, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering main kesini"

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ bekerja apa?"

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

**-oOo-**

Terkadang Jaehyun membutuhkan waktu normal nya untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin membunuhnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk selalu datang ke sebuah panti asuhan tempat ia di besarkan.

Ya, Jaehyun adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang kabar beritanya mampu menggemparkan Korea. Dia dikenal dengan sebutan _"Pembunuh Barcode"_ karena dia sering meninggalkan jejak ke targetnya berupa sayatan di kulit dengan berbentuk _barcode_.

Warga Korea tidak tahu bahwa sang pembunuh hanyalah seorang pria yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Jaehyun hanya di kenal sebagai seorang pria biasa yang mempunyai sebuah kedai ramen kecil di pusat kota.

Jaehyun terlihat seperti pria baik-baik, dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu menampakan kedua titik cacat di pipinya. Dia juga di kenal sebagai pria yang sering menyumbang ke sebuah panti asuhan yang ada di Seoul.

Mereka tidak ada yang tahu siapa Jaehyun sebenarnya di balik wajah tampan dan ramahnya.

Membuang _rokok_ nya, Jaehyun tersenyum miring melihat targetnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan di kedua matanya.

Sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah mengikat target nya dengan tambang yang di ikat di kepala ranjang. Dan mulut gadis itu di sumpal oleh sebuah _bra_ yang awalnya di pakai oleh gadis tersebut.

Ya, gadis ini dalam keadaan telanjang, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, kala tiba-tiba dia di sekap di apartemennya sendiri dan saat terbangun dari pingsannya, dia sudah dalam keadaan yang menakutkan.

Jaehyun melepas _bra_ yang menyumpal mulut gadis itu. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan di saat-saat terakhirmu?"

Suara Jaehyun bagaikan lantunan sebuah ajal yang sangat menyeramkan bagi gadis tersebut.

"_Hiks_... se-sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu lirih.

"Kau seorang gadis bernama Jung Chaeyeon kan?"

Gadis bernama Chaeyeon itu mengangguk kaku dengan isakannya yang lirih.

Jaehyun tertawa keras sambil menatap Chaeyeon tajam. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan salah orang"

"Kau ini siapa? Apa salahku terhadap mu?" teriak Chaeyeon mencoba memberanikan diri.

Urat-urat di kening Jaehyun menegang saat mendapat teriakan dari sang target yang bahkan keadaan nya sudah seperti seekor tikus kecil.

Berjalan mendekat, Jaehyun mencengkram rahang gadis tersebut dengan kencang, membuat Chaeyeon meringis ke sakitan.

"Beraninya kau berteriak kepada ku?" terkekeh kecil, Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil dan sebuah gunting kuku. "Sekarang kau pilih, ingin ku ukir dengan apa tubuh indah mu ini?"

Chaeyeon menggeleng keras dan tangisannya kembali kencang, sambil mencoba meronta-ronta akan ikatan di tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis? Bukan kah tadi kau seperti menantang ku? Aku akan menunjukan kepada mu betapa sakitnya hidup di dunia. Agar kau menyesal telah di lahirkan di dunia yang kejam ini"

Jaehyun memasukan kembali pisau lipat nya di dalam saku celananya. Dan kini dia hanya memegang sebuah gunting kuku. Berjalan mendekat Jaehyun mulai melancarkan penyiksaannya kepada sang target.

Beberapa kali terdengar teriakan tertahan dari Chaeyeon yang mulut nya kembali tersumpal _bra_, Saat gunting kuku itu mulai melukai di setiap inchi tubuhnya hingga membuat kulit tubuh itu terkelupas dan menampilkan kulit dalam nya.

Jaehyun sangat menikmati sebuah suara lirih yang di keluarkan oleh targetnya saat dia sedang menyiksanya.

Setelah, setiap inchi tubuh korban nya sudah di penuhi luka terkelupas. Jaehyun mengambil sebuah celana panjang Chaeyeon dan melilitkannya di leher gadis itu dengan kencang. Membuat gadis tersebut tidak mampu bernafas dan berakhir dengan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Setelah dirasa korban nya sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jaehyun melepaskan ikatan di tangan gadis itu dan kembali mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang tadi sempat iya masukan di dalam saku celananya.

Lalu Jaehyun kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan membuat sebuah _barcode_ yang kali ini ia buat di paha sang korban.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jaehyun menyelimuti tubuh telanjang yang sudah tidak lagi indah milik seorang gadis bernama Chaeyeon itu.

Sebelum keluar dari apartemen korban nya, Jaehyun mengganti pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke sebuah tas besar yang dia bawa.

Jaehyun berjalan di koridor apartemen yang sepi dengan santainya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Mengambil ponselnya, Jaehyun menghubungi seseorang. "Mingyu, aku sudah selesai" setelahnya dia memutuskan sambungan itu.

Kali ini dia meminta bantuan kepada temannya Kim Mingyu untuk mengatasi _cctv_ yang ada di apartemen ini. Jaehyun mengatakan kepada temannya itu, jika dia sedang tidak ingin memanjat gedung. Yang alhasil Mingyu ikut turun tangan dalam pekerjaan temannya kali ini.

**-oOo-**

"Taeyong, ayo pulang bersama" Yuta menghampiri temannya yang sedang fokus menatap ponselnya.

Sedangkan pria yang di panggil hanya diam, tanpa merespon apapun terhadap temannya.

Yuta sedikit mengintip, apa yang sedang temannya lihat di ponsel itu. Sampai-sampai membuat pria itu tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Taeyong memperlihatkan layar ponsel nya ke arah wajah Yuta.

"Dia semakin memakan banyak korban. Kali ini seorang gadis yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta"

Yuta berdecak sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kau mengikuti berita itu?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta kesal, karena sahabatnya selalu meremehkan kejadian ini.

"Kita harus berhati-hati, Yuta. Korbannya semakin banyak, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda polisi atau detektif mengetahui pelakunya"

"Apa yang harus aku waspadakan? Dia hanya seorang pembunuh yang membunuh seorang wanita. Sedangkan aku seorang pria"

"Kau gila, jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap sebatas itu? Dia psikopat, Yuta. Siapapun akan dia bunuh, bukan hanya seorang wanita"

Yuta berdecak sambil menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan serius.

"Taeyong, kau tahu? Dia membunuh seseorang bukan karena memang dia ingin"

"Maksud mu?"

Yuta mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja dia seorang pembunuh bayaran kan? Jadi siapapun yang menjadi target nya, karena klien nya yang meminta. Dan, selama kau tidak mempunyai banyak musuh, kenapa harus takut?"

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Banyak tugas yang harus kita selesaikan. Dan besok harus di kumpulkan"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya sambil mengikuti langkah Yuta yang sekarang sudah merangkul bahunya.

Taeyong adalah seorang siswa _High School _yang hanya tinggal sendiri di dalam rumahnya yang besar. Taeyong tidak memiliki saudara kandung, orang tua nya pun tidak bisa menetap di rumah karena cabang perusahaan yang mereka miliki di beberapa negara.

Sebagai sahabatnya Taeyong, Yuta sering kali bermalam dirumah pria berwajah cantik itu.

Tapi untuk malam ini Taeyong hanya sendirian di rumah, yah walaupun banyak _maid_ di rumah nya tapi mereka tidak ada yang bisa Taeyong ajak berbincang dan bermain.

Taeyong menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Menghembuskan nafasnya, dia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menyalakan televisi besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Saat sedang menonton sebuah film, dia mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari balkon kamar nya.

Mengecilkan volume televisi nya, dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah balkon.

Saat membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon, dia hanya melihat pot bunga yang ada di ujung balkon nya terjatuh.

Berdecak, dia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah balkon untuk membangunkaan kembali pot bunga nya tanpa ada niat curiga sedikit pun.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dia hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamar nya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang. Belum lagi kain yang membekap nya, membuat Taeyong sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

**-oOo-**

**-5 jam sebelum nya-**

"Kau harus membunuh seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Lee" Mingyu berkata sambil membersihkan pisau nya.

"Tidak masalah, siapa namanya? Dan berikan data-data nya kepada ku"

"Sungguh? Dia seorang anak laki-laki"

Jaehyun terbatuk dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan horor nya. "Tidak, lebih baik kau saja yang mengerjakannya"

"Tetapi _boss_ ingin kau yang mengerjakannya"

"Sudah menjadi perjanjian ku, jika aku hanya membunuh seorang wanita"

"Kau bisa katakan kepada _boss_ jika kau tak ingin"

Jaehyun berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan utama tempat dimana _boss_ nya berada. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, Jaehyun berjalan masuk dan berdiri tepat di hadapan seorang _pria tinggi_ yang sedang membaca sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang" pria tinggi di hadapan Jaehyun menegakan kepalanya dan tepat menatap Jaehyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau menyuruh ku untuk membunuh seorang anak laki-laki?"

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyadarkan punggung nya di kursi kebesarannya, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Ya. Kau keberatan?"

"Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Aku ingat, tentu sangat ingat Jung Jaehyun"

"Jangan panggil nama ku dengan mulut kotor mu itu"

Pria tinggi di hadapan Jaehyun tertawa. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana Jay? Kau bersedia?"

"Tidak"

"Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan panti asuhan tempat mu tinggal?"

"Brengsek, kita sudah memiliki perjanjian sebelumnya kenapa kau mengingkari?"

"Klien kali ini adalah teman baik ku. Jadi aku lebih mempercayakan mu"

"Persetan dengan teman dekat mu. Aku tetap tidak menerimanya"

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkan panti asuhan itu dalam semalam"

"Bajingan kau, berikan data nya pada ku"

Menyeringai, pria tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dan memberikan data-data tentang seorang anak laki-laki bernama _Lee Taeyong_.

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan, Jay"

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang di inginkannya, Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan _boss_ nya dan kembali menghampiri Mingyu dengan ekspresi wajah yang siap membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana Jay?" tanya Mingyu.

"_Park Chanyeol _sialan, dia mengingkari perjanjian itu" geram Jaehyun murka.

**Tbc**

**Fyi! Jaehyun sebelum membunuh, hanya menelanjangi korbannya tanpa memperkosanya. **


End file.
